Till Death Do Us Part
by beyondwriting
Summary: A beast in the night. Lurking for love to feed on. Austin a Vampire bad boy. Begging for love. Awaiting to have the touch of is one and only is queen...Ally...Also with the love and protection from his sister. He defeats demons from the underworld threatening to kill his love ones. But can't nonthing stop love...not even Austin himself...not even death itself..
1. Death With Us All

**Hey Guys Quick Intro Before I Get Into The Story. This Is Going To Be My First Real Story. I Will Upload A Chapter On Sunday, Wendsday,Friday. Make Sure To Tune In To All Of The Chapters.**

 **2 Reviews And I Guess I Will Right The Next Story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY/BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY.**

 **Let's Begin**

"Mimi!"Mike Screamed. As the Vampric demon bit into her neck.

"Noooooooooo! You have turned my wife into that ... that thing you have to suffer." As he threw the wooden spear into the demon heart.

Mike then ran over to his wife lifeless body." Oh my dear I'm so sorry. " "I'm going to be ok. Just give me one last hug dear."Mimi Said. Mike Then Leaned In to hug her. They hug for at least a good minute. That's When Mimi Whispered," I'm Sorry ". Out Of No where Mimi Bit her arm then put it into Mike's mouth. Snapping His Neck Right After. Then pick up his body taking him back home. As they reach home Mimi Phone Started Ringing. She Answered her phone. " Yes" Mimi Said. "Yes This Is Doctor Gibbs. Here to tell you that your test results came in and you are postive for a baby in 9 months"...

Mimi Then Dropped her phone.

"Shit" she said.

 **Not very long I know it's really just the intro it will become longer. I'm also hoping to make this story to a never ending type of thing. Like A TV Show with seasons. But I Hope You Like The Story Bye.**

 ** _-Thtwriter-_**

 _Austin: This Thing Still On_

 _Ally:Yes Idiot_

 _Austin: Wanna Give em a spoiler_

 _Ally:Yeah hurry he's coming back_

 _Austin: I HAVE A TWIN SISTER_

 _Ally: Come On Let's Go, We Will Be Giving Spoilers Every Chapter Only If You Guys Reach 2x The Reviews Ask For On The Last Chapter._

 _All:Ok Let's Go Bye Guys Love You_

 **I thought I shut this thing off. Whatever bye guys**

 ** _-Thtwriter-_**


	2. Two Bites, First Day

**Welcome back to the story guys. Hope you are going to enjoy it. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:Don't Own Austin Ally, But I do own the plot of this story :).**

 _9 months later..._

 ** _Austins POV:_**

Ring Ring Ring...

Huuuuhhh I hate that stupid clock. It's Like it's welcoming me to my day to suffer. Hey my name's Austin Monica Moon...Say my middle name and you will wish you haven't. I'm 17 and a junior and live in Miami. Which is like so fucking stupid like. It's like so hot all the time I hate it. I wanna go back to Denver but me and my parents had to move do to "issues" my dad will say. Today is my birthday if you really would like to know. The day I wish I wasn't born. See life is such bs every since we had to move. You guys don't really need to know right now.

So as I was getting up to get ready for school. I felt a pain in my arm which hurt, very bad. I then went to look and seen I had to holes in my arm. The weird thing is that it started to like...heal back into place. I then jump up and ran to my parents who where actually home. Which is weird. I got to there room in under 2 seconds. I then started to get dizzy. I fainted right there on there floor. Then everything started to go black.

 ** _Ally's POV:_**

"Honey you got to eat." My dad sad looking at me with pity." I know dad I don't want to be here." I said looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He then said, "this can finally be the start of my new musically company. Can you just be happy for me ?" I look at him with eyes of anger then got up grabbed my Apple and started walking to my car. I started on my way to my new dungeon. Hey my name is Allison Dawson. Most people call me Ally, I think it's real cute when boys call me Alls but so what. Of course I'm not a horny teenage girl that need satisfied needs. Any ways so off topic, I finally got to this new school and started heading to the office to get my schedule. Everyone seem to know where there going but me. I finally got there but not before I caught a couple guys staring at me eating a Apple. Which made no sense be to me, can a girl eat a Apple ! Once in the office I went up to the front desk.

"Hey How's Your..."I said while being cut off. "Name ? " The lady said.

"Allison,Allison Dawson." I said really annoyed at this point. The last the. gave me my schedule. My first class was biology, So I headed there not before I bumped into some random chick. "Ouch ! Watch where your going " She said. "I'm Sooo sorry " I apologized." " It's ok my names Trish guess I'll he seeing you around. Bye", She said. I head towards to my first class of the day. As I walk in I notice I'm very early to class. Which is ok with me I love reading. I started getting settled and what not. After around 2 minutes class begins. The teacher started taking attendance and started talking. I zone out after him saying something about dissecting a pig next class. I got on my phone for the rest of class. After that I had literature, then went to lunch. I didn't know where to sit but I found a seat next to that girl I ran over early. "Hey...Trish was it ?"I said. "Yeah hey how's your first day ?" Trish said with the biggest smile on her face. "Greaaattt" I said awkwardly. After school I drove back home playing my favorite song Thinking Out Loud By Ed Sheeran. As I got home I got out the car and started walking the door. I turned around to face the house on the other side of the road. It looked so weird and black and mansion like. Some blonde girl came out and started looking this way. She looked like she was in pain. I wanted so desperately to go see what was wrong with her. Out of no where it was a male scream coming from the house. Weird thing is the blonde didn't even react.

She just looked in more pain I started to just turn around and go back inside,after saying "weird neighborhood". I entered my home looking for my father to tell him about the house, but he was no where to be found. I went in the kitchen to look for him seeing a note which said:

 _Out For A Few Money In Jar To Get Something To Eat._

I started to order some pizza, but realized I wasn't hungry. I went up to my room and look out the window to the blonde still standing there on the porch. She then walked Into house. After catching a glanced at me in the window.

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. I decided to go away with that scheduled thing. And just to let you know I doing a contest for Austin Twin sister name. If want to know what she looks like. Her name is Dove Cameron irl.**

 **I think we can get 6 reviews for the next chapter by Friday.**

 **Please show this story to your friends it will really help...alot.**

 **Bye Guys**

 ** _-beyondwriting-_**

 _Ally: Hurry it's still on_

 _Austin:You give the spoiler this time_

 _Ally:No you Idiot_

 _Austin:Hurry he's coming !_

 _Ally: I might or might not have a secret too..._

 _Austin: Ok let's go !_

 **This was on ?**

 **I really am going to start remembering to turn this off.(** _Austin: Get X2 reviews ask for and we will make sure to give Spoilers) **What was that ? Wtf ?**_


	3. Eyes And Minds

**Hey guys welcome back to my story if you guys want to stay updated on my story please can you favorite it I really need some more fans. I don't want to be writing to ghost I want people to read my story and enjoy it and let it make there day. That would be** **awesome.**

 ** _Disclaimer:I don't not own Austin and Ally but I do own the plot._**

 ** _Austin POV:_**

I awoke to a blurry room where my parents where talking to my twin sister, Alisha. She then ran out and started crying in pain. I got up in a instance.

"What is going on" I yelled. My mom looked at me with sad eyes. "Hunny We have to tell you something"She responded."You are from a family of Vampire Hunters. Who are demons in the night who feed on the blood of living things. One day me and your father was fighting the demonic Vampire Lord, who turned me and you father to one of them before dying." I took everything she just said in and progress it. Then said" What does this mean." Me and your father turned you into one of us so you want fear us when we tell you" she said. " YOU COULDN'T JUST TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS INSTEAD OF TAKING MY LIFE AWAY " I yelled. They all look at me with eyes of pity. "Im done with this family" I then walked out straight to my room with a but in feeling in my throat. I went for a walk which I needed.

 ** _Alisha POV:_**

I walked outside hearing my bother yell at my parents something I wanted to do so bad. How could they do something like this. They basically killed me. I look over to see a brunette getting out the of her car walking to her house. She then turned around at me with sadness. Did she feel sorry for me. Better than me ? I hated her already. I hate when people show me pity. I can fell my blood stating to rush. With the feeling of fire coursing though my blood. My eyes started to burn. She then walked inside her house. That's when I started to stare at her window feeling she would go there. I seen her walk across it staring. That's when I started to go back in the house seeing my brother walk down the steps. "Where you going ?" I said.

 ** _Austin POV:_**

"Out" I said. I looked her in her eyes seeing they were a blood red. I stopped and said "are you ok ?" She then look at me in my eyes. Her eyes then turned to a color of black. She started walking closer to me.

"Is there a problem ?" She said. I looked at her not giving her a answer then walked straight passed her saying "weird". I walked outside to see a brunette standing on the balcony across the street. She then started to look at me. She was so beautiful. I then heard her say " What is he looking at". I started to look around saying how could I hear that when she is so far away ? I then just walked straight to my car going out to the bar.

 ** _Ally POV:_**

I walked on my balcony to get some fresh air. I started to read one of my books. I noticed someone was looking at me. I looked up to see a cute blonde who look like the other blonde brother or some. Probably twins. I thought in my head " _What is he looking at"_ He said something looked like he was talking to his self I really think something is up with that family.

I dosed off to sleep.

 **Hey guys I hoped u really like this chapter I really did. Please guys start reading my story. It will really help my confidence to keep writing more. I used to have a old account call thtwriter. I was kinda trash then. Very trash. At writing but I still was getting favs so I know I can do good now. Just please help me :) .** **I also know this story is kinda short. It's ok more favs and it will be longer.**

 ** _~beyondwriting~_**


	4. Bar Scents

**Hey guys welcome back to my story if you guys want to stay updated on my story please can you favorite it I really need some more fans.** **Please start reviewing my story. It's kinda getting sad ... I need to know someone is listening. 6 reviews and I will continue.**

 ** _Disclaimer:I don't not own Austin and Ally but I do own the plot._**

 ** _Austin POV:_**

Bars is a nice place to clear your mind. Even no it reeks of old guys and liquor and can be comfortable most of the time, releases stress. Today...is not one of them days. All I could think about is ripping off every one head in this fucking building. After a couple drinks I realize I'm not even getting close to drunk. I realize it might have to do some with being a vampire. Sucks ! After a couple minutes 3 buffs ass men start coming this way with faces off someone looking to kill. I then got up to start walking to my car. One dude bump into me and said " Watch where your going dork". I look at him with all anger and grab is arm and cocked it back behind his back.

"Repeat what you said" I said in a demonic type of voice. The others guys took off running. I look there way still holding the guy in a lock. "Punks". The guy I was holding reach for a knife in his boot, I then some how in under a second grab it before him holding it to his throat saying" what now bitch". "Please don't hurt me" the guy said in such a sarcastic voice. He started to laugh a little. I started to get scared a little. JUST A LITTLE. " Let's take this outside ". He said. I then pushed him outside the door waiting to kick this guy's ass. We went around back. I started to feel something in my teeth that felt kinda weird. I felt it with my hands to realize that they were fangs. I look at the buff guy and said are you sure you want to do this. "Bring it o..." He started to say with me cutting him off by going for his neck sucking all the life out of him. I tried to fight to stop. It was sooo hard I then heard some weird language leading to me being blown back by something... someone. I look at the guy I almost sucked the life out of then look at the girl I seen standing there.

 ** _Ally POV:_**

I seen the guy I just save starting to die. I then cast a healing spell on him. I look at the vampire who was just killing him. "What clan are you with" ! "Who sent you to Miami" ANSWER ME before you die demon". I said not receiving a answer. He just looked dumbfounded. I realize he didn't know what I was talking about. "Who are you what's your name ?". "Austin, I just moved to Miami what clan are you talking about I just moved here what is wrong ?" He said. I realize he's probably a newbie. Yikes so much pain he is in. I look at the half dead guy. "He's going to be ok lets go" I said.

 ** _Austin POV:_**

Where are we going ?" I said. "I'm going to take you back home, we will talk more tomorrow." She said I just nodded my head ok.

 **Wow they finally actually talk ! You guys happy I know I am. So I wonder what will happen. Ally's Some Kinda of Wizard ? What ??!!!!? Guy in the bar really think he can take Austin on...Pfhhh retarded. He learned his lesson.**

 **~beyondwriting~**


	5. Dead Passes

**Hey guys I decided I should make these chapters a little longer. Maybe people will start reading my story more. It's ok I'm still having fun updating and writing my story.**

 ** _Disclaimer:I do not own Austin Ally but I do own the plot._**

 ** _Austin POV:_**

I awoke to a room I wasn't familiar to. It looked kinda girly like. It had posters of rock bands and music artists. I heard a door open revealing a beautiful brunette I then began to remember to be the girl I seen at the bar. She begun to speak but I cut her off saying " Where am I ". She looked at me annoyed. I begun to get angry and can feel my blood pulsing. Tell me! Where am I. I sped over to her got right in her face waiting for a answer. "Are you done angry" she said. I looked at her confused. "Your at my place you house looked empty so I decided to just take u here." She said. I begun to calm down saying "Oh". I seen her door open and begun to sped over to my house before she decided to say anything else because I really didn't want to hear anything she had to say. I got to my house then ran up to my pops room to see blood... Why where there blood ? I ran downstairs too see my sister crying in the corner and my parents dead with wooden weapons in there hearts. " I couldn't do anything... There was so many " My sister said." What happen ! " I yelled.

 ** _Ally POV:_**

I teleported to Austin house because I heard screaming. I ran to the kitchen to see Austin anger and some blonde girl crying. I then notice there was to dead bodies on the floor. "Oh my God ! They came". I said realizing what was going on.

The two dead bodies disappeared into thin air. I then notice I have to go. NOW. I walked out not giving Austin no explanation what so ever. I have to run like I been doing for the pass 67 years...

 **Sooooo do you guys like Austin parents are dead wow what happen. Does Ally know if something is up. Why did she walk out on Austin like that. Guess will have to keep reading to find out. See you Ina next one**

 ** _~beyondwriting~_**


End file.
